Sheet material is typically supplied and stored in stacks. To use the individual sheets, they first need to be separated from each other. The paper feed systems in printers, scanners, copiers or faxes are a common examples of the need to sequentially feed individual sheets from a stack into a paper feed path. Given the widespread use of such devices, the invention will be described with particular reference to its use within this context. However, this is purely for the purposes of illustration and should not be seen as limiting the scope of the present invention. It will be appreciated that the invention has much broader application and may be suitable for many systems involving the handling of stacked sheet material.
Printers, copiers, scanners, faxes and the like, sequentially feed sheets of paper from a stack in the paper tray, past the imaging means (e.g. printhead), to a collect tray. There are many methods used to separate single sheets from the stack. Some of the more common methods involve air jets, suction feet, rubberized picker rollers, rubberized pusher arms and so on. In the systems that use a pick up roller or pusher arm, it is important to control the force with which the roller touches the top sheet of the stack to drive, push or drag it off the top. The friction between the top sheet and the pusher or roller needs to exceed the friction between the top sheet and the sheet underneath. Too much force can cause two or more sheets to be drawn from the stack (known as ‘double picks’), and too little will obviously fail to draw any sheets.
Sheet feed mechanisms should also be relatively simple, compact and have low power demands. For example, consumer expectations in the SOHO (Small Office/Home Office) printer market are directing designers to reduce the desktop footprint, improve feed reliability for a variety of paper grades while maintaining or reducing manufacturing costs.